


Limbic Resonance

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>来自超感猎杀第一集标题，共振。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limbic Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> 来自超感猎杀第一集标题，共振。

她们本该是一个人。

 

Samantha在十余岁的时候目睹了一场车祸，熊熊的火光地烧红了夜空，没有一个人从翻覆的车子里爬出来，甚至一声呻吟也没有。一些奇怪的幻象从她的眼前一闪而过，身体便不知被什么奇怪的力量驱动，慢慢靠近了还在燃烧的车子。  
火烧的很旺，女孩每靠近一步，皮肤被热力灼烧的感觉就明显一分，可双腿依然不受控制地走近，直到她在火焰中发现了一个还在艰难地挪动的身影。在火焰颤动的间隔，她看到了一个大约六七岁的女孩。Samantha把手臂挡在脸前，又靠近了一小步。  
“喂，你还好吗？”  
女孩似乎也看到了她，微微地抬头，不哭也不闹，就这么安安静静地与她对视着。  
一瞬间Samantha竟感觉到了难忍的饥饿，那是一种道不出感觉的折磨，胃脘率先发出抗议，发出了“咕咕”的声音。  
“Sam！”  
母亲的声音在身后响起，Samantha如梦初醒般回头，开口说出的第一句话竟是：“可以给我一个三明治吗？”  
可是她并不喜欢吃三明治。  
她也不可能亲眼目睹到这场车祸，至少她周围的所有人都这样说。因为车祸发生在伊朗（车祸现场她确确实实看到了写着伊斯法罕的路牌），而她身在美国。  
但Samantha却确信这一切都是真的，不仅是因为手臂上被灼伤的痕迹依然隐隐作痛，她还在谷歌上看到了这场车祸。车祸只有一个幸存者，是个女孩，叫Sameen Shaw。值得一提的是，她知道父亲的死讯后没有太大的反应，只是双眼呆滞地看着消防员，问出了一句：  
“可以给我一个三明治吗？”  
从那之后她又很多次参与了对方的生命。Shaw不是一个安分的人，她习惯逃掉每一节自己觉得无所谓的课，可成绩一直很好；从不逃避找上门来的冲突，大多数情况下都把对手打得满地找牙；到后来她放弃了作为医生而是去接受训练成为了政府的特工，因为她发现和救人相比杀人更适合她。  
Shaw的生活似乎没有受到车祸的任何影响，一直都是自顾自地生活着。  
而Samantha不久后也遭遇了一场变故，然而和Shaw不同的是，她失踪了。

 

Shaw最近越发地觉得有人在监视自己，从她第一次出任务开始，或者更早。她常在目光不经意划过时看到一个女人，可定睛一看时又消失了。  
“喂。”刚刚抱着双臂睡着的Cole被搭档一巴掌拍醒，迷迷糊糊坐直的时候踹到了桌子上的电脑，电脑直挺挺地往地上栽去。  
Shaw身手敏捷地侧身一手捞住了电脑。  
“目标现身了？”Cole晃着脑袋，双手捧回了自己的宝贝。  
女特工摇了摇头，神情严肃得仿佛遇上了什么棘手的事情，虽然Cole从来没见过自己的搭档遇到过什么棘手的问题。他的搭档认真，美丽，还身材火辣，可如果真的有人因此为她付出感情的话，那肯定会血本无归。因为她是个感情缺失者，第二轴人格障碍，她可以边叼着棒棒糖边开枪打爆敌人的脑袋，也可以边嚼着能量棒边引爆一栋几十层的大楼。要是真的有可以让她愉悦的事，估计就是遇到可以用暴力解决麻烦的时候，再或者有一份美味的牛排。总而言之，能让Shaw露出这种神情的绝不是简单的事。  
“怎么了？”  
“我又看到那个女人了。”  
Cole皱起了眉头，打开车门四处环顾，下车一脚踏进了厚厚的积雪中。暴风雪呼啸着涌了进来，狂躁地似要扎进皮肉里，Shaw揉了揉被冻红的鼻头，目光死死地盯着绕行了车子一周的Cole。  
“什么人都没有，别说脚印，雪地上连个凹陷都没有。”抖落掉身上的白雪，Cole略带担忧地看着自己的女搭档。  
“你最近是不是太累了？”  
Shaw一手伸进大衣里紧紧握着自己的枪，没有说话。  
“我已经把你的情况上报了，Shaw，你需要休息。”  
女特工狠狠翻了个白眼：“我没事，把你的报告收回来，我不需要休息。”  
实际上她甚至有点觉得自己见鬼了，以自己的能力，怎么有人能数次地在自己第二眼之前溜走，消失得无影无踪？  
无论如何反对抗议，完成了任务后的Shaw收到了组织批下来的假条，到底得到了为止一周的休息时间，灌下近一瓶Whiskey后，Shaw终于脱力地依在了家里的椅子上。  
酒精从来都是给欲望添薪加柴的这话一点不错，混沌中，Shaw感觉一股燥热从身下升起，她突然想起自己已经很久没能体会到一场酣快淋漓的性爱了。作为一个速食主义者，物色对象，上床，享受过后将对方赶走，她习惯于这样便捷的发泄方式，可最近连续不断的出现的恐怖分子，任务一个接连一个，她快连洗澡的时间都没有了，还约/炮？  
“Hey.”  
一个陌生的声音忽然在耳边响起，Shaw警惕地直起身四处张望，却没看到任何不对劲的地方。  
“Calm down.”  
声音再次响起，这一次更像是贴着她的耳畔说的，似抚慰。  
破天荒的，Shaw居然真的开始平静了下来，呼吸也逐渐变得平缓。  
当世界都趋于安静时，Shaw听到了第二个人的呼吸声，还有一步步靠近的脚步声。  
不知道为何，随着来人的靠近，她却没有任何想要警惕起来的意思，却是更加放松了身体。  
来人俯在她身后，把脑袋垫在了她的肩膀上，缓缓地用一块单薄的黑纱蒙住了她的双眼。  
“我能感受到你的欲望。”那人贴近了她的右耳，故意地把说话的气息喷洒在她的耳畔。  
“Feel me.”  
耳垂被人揽入口中，用着不大不小的力度吸吮，并发出“啧啧”的吸水声，Shaw深深地吸了口气，耳朵跟随身体的紧绷微微颤动。  
她无法拒绝，就像这个人是自己的欲望唤来的，她急于解脱，而她就是解药。  
来人柔软的舌尖缠上Shaw的耳框，随后舔进了她的耳中，暗示性极强地做着伸缩的动作。Shaw十指猛然收紧死死地抓住了椅子扶手，感觉半边身子都在发麻。  
而对方已经把她的背心撩到了胸口，双手直直袭向她高耸的双峰，大力地搓揉顶端的红点，直到划过掌心的两点逐渐硬挺，才迅速捏住向下按。  
“嗯……”  
Shaw终于没忍住发出一声闷哼，女人显得十分满意，再次舔了舔她的耳尖，稍微地抬起头，又俯下身吻住了她的唇瓣。舌头横冲直闯地探进了对方的领地，在上颌巡视一圈后不满足地还想进入，试图在最深处插入自己的旗帜，留下自己的痕迹。  
听着她越加沉重的呼吸，这才停下对对方嘴巴的操弄，支起了身，揉摸对方身体的动作也一并停止。  
一瞬间失去了所有抚慰，Shaw皱起眉，难耐地睁开了眼睛。透过薄薄的黑布，她看到一个长发的女人从自己身边走过，走到自己的身前时停下了脚步，不知道是蹲着还是跪了下去，从Shaw的视线范围消失了。  
紧接着她紧闭的双腿就被人强行掰开，女人侧身挤进了她两腿之间。  
“你在渴求我。”  
内裤连同外裤一齐被拉下，下身受了凉，草丛里的硬核被刺激得稍稍冒了个头。女人饶有兴致地伸出手指拨弄着小核……  
“说你要我。”  
“咕咚。”  
女人明显听到了一声吞咽口水的声音，慢悠悠地直起身，一口咬在了Shaw拉紧的颈部肌肉上。一手掰开了她身下花瓣，中指来回地在核上游走。  
“我听到了，你心里需要我的声音。”  
女人似乎在笑，手指在洞口周围磨蹭，等待着更多的液体涌出。  
“你一定很奇怪自己的反应吧。”舌尖一下又一下地舔过性感的喉结，Shaw被自己身上的热度烧得全身通红，可女人还在说话，丝毫没有要给她一个痛快的意思。  
喉结倏地被人大力咬住，阻挠了Shaw急促的呼吸，而下身的手指在洞口周围胡乱地画了个圈，直至整只手都被粘稠的液体打湿，终于莽撞地闯了进来。  
“我们本该是一个人。”  
对方的攻势迅速且猛烈，很快就找到了她体内最敏感的一点，指尖的粗糙薄茧时而急促时而缓慢地擦过一点，她的身体也开始不受控制地随着对方运动的节奏颤动。  
噗呲的水声毫无遮挡地环绕在空荡的屋子里，女人的舌尖更萎靡地在她胸前舔舐，手指勾起又伸直，技术好得让Shaw甚至听到了被自己强行堵在喉咙里的呻吟。  
这个女人从头到尾都掌握到了她的敏感点，或者说她简直要把她的全身都变成敏感点了。Shaw大力地喘着粗气，手指紧紧地捏着扶手，感觉下身酥软得就要崩溃掉。  
“叫出来的话会更爽一点吧，反正我一直都听得到你的声音呢。”右手最后一次向深处全力的进击，就被对方死死地咬住，然后缴械投降。  
她也终究听到了来自对方从喉咙里挤出的一声回应。  
这简直是她有史以来享受过最棒的一次性//爱！Shaw瘫软在了椅子上，对方简直对她的身体了若指掌，轻车熟路得就像在抚慰自己。  
“Hey.”  
这一次，Shaw终于想起要给对方一点点回应。  
“嗯？”  
“Be careful，you are in danger.”


End file.
